


Mikeyxboy smut book [bottom only]

by bottomilkmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Birthday Smut, Blowjobs, Bottom Michael, Butt Plugs, Dominant, Don't Like Don't Read, Fem Michael, Feminine Michael, Fluff and Smut, Heavy BDSM, I take requests, Innocent Niall Horan, Kinks, Kitten, Kitten Michael, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Pet Play, Requests, Smut, Spanking, Submissive, babyboy, daddy - Freeform, daddy kinks, handjobs, innocent michael, just read it, pretty moans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomilkmikey/pseuds/bottomilkmikey
Summary: hella  one  shots of mikey clifford getting super fucked in the ass :3 fight meI take requests☁ don't act like I ain't fulfilling ur life long dream rn lol ☁⚠TRIGGER WARNING(s) and EXPLICIT × Material so yea enjøy!





	1. author's note

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter key for readers: 
> 
> each chapter will be labeled
> 
> cliche [c]  
> request [r]  
> suicide/self-harm [sos]  
> fiction/fantasy [f]  
> all four members [ot⁴]  
> only three members [ot³]  
> highschool [hs]  
> incest [in]

The OFFICIAL LET'S MAKE A mikey is 5sos' bitch BOOK

post daily, every week. 

BOTTOM MIKEY ONLY, if I receive a request for daddy michael. . . I'm stealing you in your face. However, if I ♥ u enough maybe I'll write a special request of the other ships but not sub Ashton, cause fucks no. 

Lol im wild 

comment, kudos, request 

k bye


	2. Chubby Bunny -muke- [r]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OLAY BUT FR BOTTOM MIKE IS UNDERRATED LIKE DUDE MICHAEL IS A LIL SOFT KITTY HE IS NOT A TOP JDJDJWISJSJDJXKCK OMG IM EXCITED I CANT WAIT OKAY
> 
> Can you do one where michael is chubby/overweight with a belly please and dom!luke who has a kink for chubby boys and he fucks him in front of a mirror with lots of thighs biting and stomach grabbing????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For FallinStar ✴
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Michael sat at the two-seater's dining room table scarfing down a chocolate cupcake from Safeway. It had a dark chocolate cake base and thick whipped vanilla icing with rainbow sprinkles.

Exactly how mikey likes it -- sweet and fattening.

He took down his final bite, shoving it in his mouth and sucking the crumbs off his fingers.

He throw the wrapper away. Then proceeded upstairs to his and hiss boyfriend, Luke's shared bedroom. He wasn't the biggest fans of stairs obviously, considering he was a bit on the heavier side.

He skipped into his bedroom happily suddenly be dreaded by the leaning object against the wall. 

Mikey just couldn't help himself. Never could he ever pass the mirror without taking a hard look at himself.

He turned, staring into it.

His tummy poked out over the black panties Luke had brought him, who by the way insisted michael was beautiful. 

And his thighs were covered in shameful stretch marks he couldn't bare to look at. He felt hideous. 

And convinced himself that he looked hideous.

Michael gripped a bit of his tummy fat pinching it in disgust. His daze snapped up as Luke entered the room. 

He strides over to Michael slouching in the mirror. 

"Hey beautiful" Luke cooed wrapping his toned arms around Michael's torso feeling the boy's sadness at the moment. 

Michael forced a smile, looking away to hide his soon coming tears. 

"What's wrong, honey bunny?" Luke whispered. 

Michael hesitated keeping his head down. Luke had heard most of it before. The dieting plans, guilt trips, and worst of all, the body shaming. Michael knew it. If he kept this up his fiance would most definitely leave him.

"Michael." Luke called snapping the boy out of his second daze.

"I'm sorry Luke, nothing new, it's just I hate my zebra thighs, and puffed out tummy and often feel too fat for yo-" Michael sobbed. 

Luke shushed the boy, turning him around to face him. Michael stared into Luke's beautiful blue eyes for which he envied for. 

Luke lifted Michael at once, having him wrap his legs his torso. He tossed Michael onto the bed straddling him. 

"wait here beautiful " Luke smirked in Michael's ear before getting off the bed. 

Michael leaned his head to the left watching Luke as he moved their standing mirror over by the TV, to face their direction.

Luke smiled back at Michael approaching the bed. Michael sat up, getting on his knees and going over to the edge of the bed. 

Luke quickly stripped of his shirt tossing it to the side. He motioned michael to lift his arms, as Luke let his hands wonder Michael's tummy all the way to his back before lifting the oversized tee off. 

Their lips connected as Michael undid Luke's jeans. 

Luke gave Michael a quick slap on the ass as they kissed. Then flipped him over, so his bum was facing him. He moaned at the sight of his chunkiness, so perfect, so sexy, and hella thick. Luke would never admit to his chubby boy kinks. But they were most certainly there. He slid the panties slowly down michael's legs using both hands to grip and stretch Mikey's ass to show off his hole.

Luke wrapped one hand around his cock as he used his fingers to keep the hole open. 

Michael leaned further down onto the sheets, perking his bum higher in the air.

Luke went in, with little prep. Michael was well adjusted to his massive size. Luke immediately began to thrust, attempting to convince michael of his beauty with each one.

Luke gripped Michael's milkey thighs as he continued to thrust. In between moans, Luke paused, giving a little slap on Mikey's bum to get his attention. 

"Say it" Luke demanded picking up the pace.

"Daddyyy--" Michael whined , not wanting to say it.

"How does daddy like them, baby?" Luke smirked leaning down. 

"Daddy likes them thick." Michael said huffing.

"Damn right " Luke cheesed giving michael a firm additional slap on the ass. 

"What else mikey?"

"I'm daddy's chubby bunny!" Michael exclaimed feeling Luke successfully hit his g-spot. 

Luke moved his hands down to Michael's collarbone. He swiftly sat up bringing the boy along with him. He gently wrapped his hands around Michael's neck and collar to keep the boy in rhythm.

"Watch mikey. Watch daddy fuck your pretty thighs." Luke growled in his ear. Michael opened his eyes looking in mirror for a brief second.

He came at the sight. Luke chuckled releasing inside him. 

"Bun bun, you've made an absolute mess." Luke cooed as cum littered the mirror, sheets, and Luke's legs. 

Luke lifted the boy off his cock, throwing him down on the bed. Luke kneeled down in between Michael's thighs and frantically began nipping at them hoping to leave marks.

Michael moaned gently shifting his body a bit.

Luke slowly ran his hands up Michael's body to his stomach. He firmly gripped the fat, massaging and playing with it. He chuckled seeing michael giggle at the touch.

Luke continued to nip at his thighs. Beginning to move his mouth towards the top of michael's body, purposely skipping his bunny parts.

"Lukeyyy-" Michael whined giving him pleading eyes. 

Luke smirked standing up and lifting michael off the bed and onto the floor. Luke spread himself across the bed therefore they were still in front of the mirror. 

He motioned michael over to straddle him.

"No baby" Luke stated as michael straddled his waist.

"Wrap that fat ass and juicy thighs around my face." Luke snarled. His kinks were beginning to come to light. 

Michael gasped a Luke's serious admiration causing a tint blush. Luke was grinning from ear to ear before Michael quickly hoisted [lifted] himself up onto Luke's face.

Luke's lips and tongue attacked Michael's pleasure parts. His tongue had managed to lick all the cum away in a matter of seconds. 

Michael's moans roared as the sound of Luke's lips slurping and sucking gratified the bedroom walls.

Michael gripped Luke's blonde quiffed hair desiring more, wishing there was more body for Luke to pleasure. And knowing there will never be enough phat beauty to him for Luke. THE END :*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This lowkkey was the fastest I've ever written a oneshot lol :) but I got a lot of requests to fulfill ! Thank you @fallinstar for your request lemme know what you thought about it. . .
> 
> do you wanna part 2 or an alternate ending? 
> 
> and please guys keep showing your ♥ and commenting your requests.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you ♥ it ! more to come, n show ya love 
> 
> k byë


End file.
